greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Zamaron
History Origin Zamaron was a distant world located in Space Sector 1416 that was home to an unknown "Adam and Eve" who died in embrace. Their death heralded the creation of the Star Sapphire; a mystical gem that tapped into the Emotional Spectrum of Love and forged it into a crystalline form. After their death, the planet remained uninhabited until the wandering Zamaron tribe arrived on the planet after having split with their Oan kin after both genders left their original homeworld of Maltus. The Zamarons were on a search to gather the lights of the Emotional Spectrum, starting with Love and after arriving on the planet they discovered the Star Sapphire which latched onto one of their number. After freeing their sister, they began to experiment on the crystal whilst colonizing the planet and making it their new homeworld which they named Zamaron. In the language of the Zamarons, the name of the planet translated to mean "Land of the Lovely Women". War of Light After coming to the conclusion that the Star Sapphire was uncontrollable, the Zamarons shattered the gem and used it to forge a Star Sapphire Power Battery. This was part of their attempts at forging their own corps to spread love throughout the cosmos under the direction of Queen Aga'po. Following the events of the Sinestro Corps War, the Zamarons had tamed the Predator Entity and taken the bones of Shiera and Khufu as power sources for the newly created Star Sapphire Central Power Battery that was to be used to power the Power Rings of the Star Sapphires. During the outbreak of the War of Light, the Guardians of the Universe learnt of the Zamarons actions and sent a delegation to their homeworld in order to convince them to abandon their actions but this diplomatic initiative failed. Zamaron would later come under assault from the Sinestro Corps, led by their leader Sinestro himself who intended to free the female members of his corps that had been captured by the Star Sapphries and converted into members of the Zamarons corps. During the skirmish, The Blackest Night came to pass and Black Lantern Power Rings arrived on Zamaron which turned Khufu's and Chay-Ara's bodies into members of the Black Lantern Corps. This act led to a rupture in the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery and led to the release of the Predator Entity thus devastating the planet. The Brightest Day After Nekron's defeat, it was seen that Zamaron still remained under the control of the Zamarons who began searching for a power source for the depleted Star Sapphire Central Power Battery. It was only the actions of Carol Ferris that prevented the Predator Entity from being forcibly used as an energy source and instead led to Queen Aga'po sacrificing her life to re-ignite the Central Power Battery. In her place, Carol Ferris was declared as Queen of the Star Sapphires. During this time, a gateway opened to Zamaron from Hawkworld allowing Queen Shrike and her Manhawks to invade the planet. Residents *Star Sapphires *Zamarons *Star Sapphire Notes *Green Lantern Vol. 2 #16 (October 1962) "The Secret Life of Star Sapphire!" was the first appearance of Zamaron where the Zamarons abducted Carol Ferris and claimed that their homeworld meant in their language the Land of the Lovely Women. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Zamaron *http://www.comicvine.com/zamaron/34-55959/ Category: Planets